YouTube Poop Wiki:Rules
These are the old rules that no longer operate. They came out of power late June 2015. To see the current, click Here. =RULES= Since the YouTube Poop Wiki was revived in 2013, most of the strict Rules have left with the strict admins. Currently, the wiki has more freedom then most wikis. Here's a short list of things that are okay here, that's usually against the rules on most other wikis: *Swearing *Non-Related content Plus the YouTube Poop Wiki has a reputation (to the few that know about it) of having more tolerence towards anons. While some wikis go as far as banning anon editing, this wiki tries to give anons as much rights as Wikia will allow. Ever since the user Bramblenose was banned, anon intolerence isn't common amongst our community. We, however, are not a anarchy and do have some rules. They can be broken into six categories: *1 (General - Rules that fit into no other categories. *2 (Vandalism - Rules that cover the topic of vandalism) *3 (Spam - rules that cover spam, be it regular or category) *4 (Abuse of Power - only staff have to follow these to insure no power is abused) *5 (Flaming - rules covering attacking other users) *6 (Quality - Standards articles have to follow Definitions *Impersonation: Acting in a way that a reasonable person could say was done to cause confusion on if you are another user. *Vandalism: **Deleting large amounts of content without a stated reason **Adding spam, advertisement, or otherwise unneeded content **Uploading any images that violate Wikia's global rules (Global staff will usually take care of that, but you will be at'' their'' mercy) **Editing a Userpage with the template: DontEdit on it. **Undoing a staff's work without prior discussion. *Staff: Users with Bureaucrat, Admin, or mini admin privileges *Category Spam: Any category that is not deemed to fit the purpose of wiki categories; organization of pages. *Paragraph: A section of a page that contains two to five sentences in a group. *Thread bombing: Replying to a message wall thread when none of the below conditions have been met. **You have not been asked to leave. **You are staff and rules are being broken. **You have not been mentioned in the thread. *Accusations are serious claims that another user did something that is against the rules or may permanately harm their reputation. *Profile: Character or country page owned by a single user. 1 - General Rules RULE 1.1 Do not copy anything from another wiki without proper crediting. RULE 1.2 Do not change a article's bias without permission from an admin. RULE 1.3 Articles can not be deleted on the basis of not meeting standards alone unless having been so for a day or longer. RULE 1.4 Articles of pages mentioned in YTPBooks do not have to be canon, unless such is consented by the creator of the article. RULE 1.5 Do not impersonate other users, or act in a way that could cause people to assume you are staff. RULE 1.7 Admins who are inactive for a period longer than a year will have their privelages revoked unless stated otherwise. RULE 1.8 All YTPW books must have the namespace "Book: RULE 1.9 Gradients in comments are subject to the following limitations: *Only up to two colors per comment gradient *If a user can not read a comment they can apply to remove another user's gradient RULE 1.10 If you use custom comment colors for text and background, they must have contrast (for example no blue on purple) RULE 1.11 Users have the right to change any article to fix contradictions with the rest of the wiki, with the following limitations: *Articles with AlternateReality is not covered by this rule. *The article should be changed in a way that preserves the Original bias. RULE 1.12 Don't post the location of those so watch your videos. RULE 1.13 If you post in a different language, and someone asks for a translation, you must provide a correct one. There are two exceptions: *You are saying yes or no in such language (Ja oder Nein) *You are talking to someone who speaks the language in question. RULE 1.14 Profiles are subject to the following limitations: *The page must be original *You can have a max of five (Up to 3 of one type) *Lists must be supplied by your userpage RULE 1.15 For a court board to propose to ban a user, two things must happen: *The user must have broken a rule intentionally. *A mini admin or above must create the thread. 2 - Vandalism Rules RULE 2.1 Do not vandalize pages, comments, forum posts, blog posts, or user pages. RULE 2.2 Only Admins and Mini-Admins can add and/or remove page certain templates. These templates include: *Delete *Delete7 *Unfunny RULE 2.3 You can only add/remove a certain amount of delete2 templates a month: *Users: 1/month *Mini-Admin: 5/month *Admin: 8/month *Bcrat: 10/month 3 - Spam Rules RULE 3.1 Do not add Category Spam on any page, regular category, or blog post. RULE 3.2 Be intelligent in threads and comments. Don't be like "Over 9000!" or "This is Sparta!". RULE 3.3 Blog posts must be coherent. RULE 3.4 Categories that start with "Characters - " are part of an old system, which has been replaced and we are working on removing these permanently. 4 - Abuse of Power Rules RULE 4.1 Admins cannot create rules without the rules first passing via the legislative process. RULE 4.2 Do not use your position of power to push your beliefs or ideology on others. 5 - Flaming RULE 5.1 Do not pick fights with other users. This easily results from: *Responding with unnecessary negetivity *Repeatedly editing their profile pages RULE 5.2 Do not threaten people to the religious punishment of your religion. (Hell, Sheol, Purgatory, etc.) RULE 5.3 Do not condone bigoted statement or action, though self statement or persona statement. (Racism, Religious discrimination, Homophobia, etc.) RULE 5.4 Do not make accusations against users that have no evidence. RULE 5.5 Threads intended to host fights will be removed, with an appropriate response to the creator. 6 - Quality Standards RULE 6.1 All pages must be one or more paragraphs. If an article is one paragraph, there must be a acceptable reason for such. RULE 6.2 Write in proper English (Every type of English (Ex. American English) is allowed) RULE 6.3 Where warranted, use proper formatting. RULE 6.4 Pages with more than 3 images should have a dedicated gallery page. The same applies for videos. Advanced Becoming Admin : See Rules/Becoming an Admin Legislative Process :See: Rules/Leigslative Process Tips for a Civil Discussion : See Tips for a Civil Discussion Category:Wiki